1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device and method of constructing a generation matrix, a coding device and a decoding device using the generation matrix, and more particularly, to a device and method of constructing a generation matrix for performing a linear block coding of a message that is received in the unit of a packet, a coding device and a decoding device using the generation matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the introduction of the information society, users' demand for further improved communication technology is increasing. Accordingly, as a part of efforts to develop digital communication technology, efforts to develop error correction coding technology have been made.
Error correction coding technology has been developed from initial block coding used in the past to the present repeated demodulation code, such as a low-density parity-check (LDPC) code or turbo code. These coding methods detect and correct errors generated due to deterioration of a transmitted signal in a channel, and are mainly used in a physical layer of a communication layer.
The use of such an error correction coding technology even in an upper layer of the physical layer has been discussed. If the correction of data processed in the physical layer and sent to an upper layer is impossible, the upper layer considers the data to have been erased (or lost). A channel through which data is transmitted that cannot be corrected, or through which no data is received due to the erasure of the data itself, is generally called an erasure channel.
As an error correction coding technology for retrieving data in spite of the erasure channel, a parity check code, a Reed Solomon code, and the like, have been generally used. However, since such a code has relatively a short codeword length, it is not practical to apply the code to an environment such as the erasure channel. Consequently, a need exists for an error correction coding technology for an erasure channel that can have a long codeword.
Accordingly, efforts for applying a linear block coding technology to an erasure channel have been made. In order to perform the linear block coding, a generation matrix for converting a message into codewords is required. Consequently, there is a rising need for a method capable of constructing a generation matrix that makes it possible to perform a linear block coding with a long codeword in units of a packet.